HOPE ESTHEIMS FIRST LOVE CHAPTER 3
by SakuraEstheim38
Summary: Inilah Chapter terakhir dari HOPE ESTHEIM'S FIRST LOVE... Bacalah Kisah terakhir berikut Ini!


Episode Terakhir... CHAPTER 3

Segera Dimulai!

Ready, Set, GO!

Setelah Hope Mengajak Lightning ke Festival kembang Api, Mereka Pulang ke apartemen lagi... dan ponsel lightning bergetar...

DRRTTTTT... DRRRTTTT...

PANGGILAN...

SERAH FARRON...

"*mengangkat ponsel* halo... ada apa imouto? tumben menelpon..." (Lightning)

"iya kakak. kakak ada dimana? serah kangen..." serah pun khawatir [Lewat Ponsel]

"umm... hope. tunggu sebentar ya. aku sibuk" (lightning)

"eh?, hope itu siapa kak? O_O" kata serah yang terkejut lewat ponsel

"psssttt... diamlah adik... sebenarnya kakak punya pacar..." (Lightning)

"pacar? waaaahhh *kagum* kakak sudah punya pacaarr! cieeee..." (Serah)

"hufttt..." (Lightning)

"kakak kapan pulang ke rumah? tadi snow bertanya padaku..." (Serah)

"entahlah dik... kakak tidak tahu.. oh iya sampai jumpa bye.." (Lightning)

"bye kakak... *menutup ponsel*" (Serah)

Hope telah menghampiri Lightning dan berkata:

"light... tadi siapa yang menelponmu?" kata hope dengan sikap penasaran

"ini adikku serah... ia bilang aku harus pulang ke rumahku..." (Lightning)

"T..T...Tapi..." hope pun melarang ia pulang...

"maaf hope... aku harus pulang... sampai jumpa... *Berlari* " lightning pun meninggalkan hope begitu saja..

"jangan!" Hope pun mengejar lightning...

Lightning tiba di lobby apartemen dan keluar dari apartemen. lalu Hope masih saja mengejarnya ngos-ngosan... Tak disangka. saat lightning meninggalkan lobby apartemen, dia dihadang oleh seorang sosok misterius... dia Pemuda berambut Hitam keabu-abuan dengan mata merah. Noctis Lucis Caelum.

"kau lightning-san kan?" (Noctis)

"umm iya... ada apa?" (Lightning)

"aku sedang mencari calon istri untukku..." (Noctis)

"apa?" lightning kaget telah mendengar kata-kata si pangeran itu...

Hope akhirnya menghampiri mereka berdua. hope pun hampir marah melihat pemuda itu... dan hope memukul pangeran itu.

"dasar tengik! jangan seenaknya mendekati pacarku! Baka!" Hope kesal karena noctis ingin mendekati lightning

"siapa kau? dia sudah menjadi milikku..." noctis pun blak-blakan berkata seperti itu

"apa kau bilang?" Hope menampar pemuda itu karena kesal sekali

"jika kau masih melawanku, aku kuambil kekasihmu itu... *merangkul lightning*" (Noctis)

Tak Lama Kemudian, Vanille dan Tuan Sazh pun datang menemui hope. tuan sazh dan vanille kaget melihat lightning dikepung oleh pangeran noctis itu.

"*terkejut* jangan dekati dia dasar pria bodoh!" (Vanille)

"vanille. kau sedang apa?" (Hope)

"aku menolong pacarmu itu... kau tahu kan?" kata vanille yang blak-blakan

_wajah hope hampir memerah..._

"ekhhmmm... ekhmmm... tuan sazh, apakah kau punya barang apa saja?"

"*bawa pizza* huft... ini barangnya... *memberikan pizza ke vanille*" (Sazh Kaztroy)

"hey kau! rasakan ini! *melempar sebagian pizza ke wajah noctis* :P" kata vanille sambil menjulurkan lidahnya...

"aaaaahhh panaaasss *matanya kesakitan dan ia melepaskan rangkulannya*" Noctis pun hangus...

"pizzaku..." (Sazh Katzroy)

Hope pun menangkap lightning yang jatuh. dan ia berhasil menangkapnya...

"umm... hope-kun.. terimakasih sudah menolongku ^/^" lightning pun tersenyum

Hope pun mencium pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. vanille dan tuan sazh hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hubungan kasih mereka...

**3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**

DRRTTTTT... DRRRTTTT...

"*mengangkat telepon* halo... ini siapa?" serah pun menjawab

"aku adalah calon suami dari kakakmu... lightning" (Hope)

"oh iya kau hope-san... ada apa?"(Serah)

"aku mengundangmu ke acara pernikahanku... permisi aku harus pergi daah..."

"daahh.. *menutup telepon* snow-kun! ayo kita pergi... kakakku aka menikah" (Serah)

"waahh iya.. ayo!" snow pun menyalakan motornya dan mereka pergi

**_Suasana di tempat pernikahan Hope & Lightning..._**

Semua Orang pun hadir dalam acara tersebut. dan alumni kampus technology. mereka pun melihat pasangan hope dan lightning dengan wajah ceria... Pernikahan pun dimulai... Hope dan lightning sah dalam pernikahan tersebut. semua orang bersorak gembira dan mereka menaiki sebuah mobil...

"kau tahu light... ini akan menjadi kenangan keluarga kita..." Hope pun tersenyum

"iya hope... kenangan yang indah..." Lightning pun tersenyum juga

1 tahun kemudian, Hope Estheim dan Lightning (Claire Estheim) pun dikaruniai 2 anak yang bernama Skip Estheim dan Yola Estheim... Mereka pun bahagia Selamanya...

THE END...

Selesai deh... 

Upsss Sorry Kalo Ceritanya Gak Nyambung

Maklum lah aku kan Newbie...

Terimakasih Sudah Membaca Fictionku...

Sayonaraaa!

Facebook : sakuraharunoue

Twitter : sakura_haruno38


End file.
